Don't Take the Girl
by GinnyPotter1986
Summary: This is a Song Fic Based on Tim McGraw's Song. Please read whether you like or not.


**Don't Take the Girl**

_**Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin'**_

_**When he was eight years old**_

Johnny Mathers was a normal eight year old boy, or so he thought. However, more on that later. He had only one favorite past time, and it just happened to be fishing. So, one day, a few weeks before his ninth birthday, his daddy decided to take him on an all day fishing trip.

_**A little girl came through the front gate holdin' a fishing pole**_

Just as they were coming through the yard to the front gate, Johnny saw someone that he wished he hadn't. It was Little Robin Mallery. To Johnny's horror, she was also carrying a fishing pole.

_**His dad looked down and smiled, said, "We can't leave her behind."**_

"Daddy, why is _**she**_ here?"

"Son, she is coming with us." His dad looked down as Johnny looked up. Mr. Mathers just smiled.

_**Son, I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind**_

"Come on, now, son, we can't leave her here by herself. I know you would rather that she didn't go with us. However, you know what? Someday, you may end up changing your mind." The look that Johnny gave him said that wouldn't be very likely.

_**And Johnny said, "Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo**_

"Let's take Jimmy Johnson, from down the street."

"Now son..."

"Well, let's take Tommy Thompson from next door."

"Son.."

"Then, we can take my best friend, Bo.

"Johnny, be reasonable."

_**Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go**_

_**Take any boy in the world**_

_**Daddy please don't take the girl."**_

"Take any boy in the whole world, but _**please**_, Daddy, let's not take the girl." Mr. Mathers just shook his head.

_**Same old boy**_

_**Same sweet girl**_

_**Ten years down the road**_

Ten Years Later

The last ten years had been awesome to Johnny. On his eleventh birthday, he received a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To his dismay, Robin had gotten one as well. So, on September 1, he and Robin were sitting across from each other.

"Johnny, why won't you talk to me? For the last two or three years, you have avoided me like I have some kind of contagious disease or something. What did I do wrong?"

"Robin, you didn't do anything wrong. I just can't figure out how I feel about you at the moment."

"Oh," Was all Robin could say.

They sat there for a few minutes in complete silence. When he looked at her again, all they both thought was, "Oh, screw it!" Before they knew it, they were locked in a passionate embrace of snogging. After about two or three minutes, they broke apart.

"Wow!" exclaimed Robin. Johnny agreed with her.

Before they knew it, they had arrived at the castle. Johnny took Robin's hand in his. He held onto her hand, until he had to let her go and get sorted into her house.

After having the Sorting Hat on her head for about ten seconds, the whole Hall heard it shout the word, "GRYFFINDOR!" The Hall erupted into applause. Then, it was Johnny's turn to be sorted. He was very nervous. He silently prayed that he would get into the same house that Robin was in.

The whole time the Sorting Hat was on his head, he hoped that he would also be in Gryffindor. After all, if they spent all of their time together, they would become closer. All of a sudden, he heard the Hat yell the word "GRYFFINDOR!" out for a second time. Johnny let out a breath that he did not know he was holding, and the color came back into his face.

The next seven years seemed to fly by for Johnny and Robin. Neither one of them had actually made any other friends. For some reason, they felt like all they needed was each other. If one of them had a problem, the other would help in each and every possible way.

In their last year of Hogwarts, a special treat was given to all of the seventh years. This year, there was going to be a Ball, in which all students were going to be able to attend.

On the day of the Ball, Johnny and Robin danced every dance with each other. When the Ball was over, they went back to their Common Room, and sat on their favorite couch, which just happened to be in front of the Common Room fire. As they sat there, they began to make plans for what they were going to do after graduation.

"You know, Johnny, you are the best friend that I have ever had. I do not think that I could have made it through the last seven years without you by my side." Robin laid her head on his shoulder as she said this.

"Believe it or not, Robin, I have felt the exact same way for a while. Actually, I think I fell in love with you somewhere along the way. To think, at one time, I did not want to be anywhere near you, and now I cannot picture spending a single day without you."

"I have an idea, Johnny. When we get back home, we go on an official date. How would you like that?" Robin sounded excited.

"What exactly did you have in mind for our _**official date**_, as you call it," he hugged her to him.

"I was just thinking dinner and a movie. We can see one of the new movies that are out, and we can eat at a romantic restaurant."

"Well, instead of going to one of the theaters that you have to sit in, why don't we go to a drive-in theater? I like those better, because we can stop at a store and get our own food and drinks. It is much cheaper to do it that way. I think so, anyway."

"That sounds fun. Since you want to go to a drive-in, why don't we just stop at a convience store and buy some snacks?"

"Yeah, that is a good idea."

The young couple talked long into the night. The next day, both were up at the crack of dawn, ready to get on the Hogwarts Express. While waiting for the carriages that would take them to the train, Johnny and Robin went down to the Great Hall to say goodbye to of their favorite professors.

Around seven-thirty that morning, the carriages were ready to take the second to seventh years to the train. Once Johnny and Robin were on the train, they found a place where they could be alone, just the two of them. They sat so they could watch the Hogwarts castle fade away. The castle was now in the couple's past.

A few weeks later, the couple celebrated their eighteenth birthday together. After a whole day of partying with their families, they decided they wanted to celebrate by themselves. They were finally going on the date they had planned in their Common Room, on their last night of Hogwarts. It was about time in Robin's opinion. They had put it off for such a long time.

The couple met up at the mall, and walked out to the car that Johnny's dad had gotten him for his birthday. It was a 1986 Mustang Convertible GT. It was red with black interior. Johnny had nearly passed out at the sight of the car.

As Robin and Johnny pulled up to the drive-in theater, they saw that they were the only ones there. For some reason, no one wanted to watch a movie that night.

_**He held her tight and kissed her lips**_

_**In front of the picture show**_

As the couple got settled to watch the movie, Johnny put his arms around Robin and held her tight to him.

_**Stranger came and pulled a gun**_

_**Grabbed her by the arm said "if you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm"**_

__Just as Johnny had begun to kiss her, Robin felt someone grab her by the arm. She was jerked away from Johnny so fast that she did not have time to even whimper. All of a sudden, she felt the barrel of a gun poking into her side. That was when she _**really**_got scared.

"Do what I tell you to, lady, and there won't be any trouble."

_**And Johnny said "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards**_

"Mister," Johnny said hurriedly. "Take my money."

"What else do ya got, boy?" The man looked at Johnny and he kept the gun pointed into Robin's side, and her arm clutched in his hand.

"Take my wallet."

"What good is a wallet without...?"

"Take my credit cards."

"I don't need your..."

_**Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me**_

"Here's the golden watch that my own grandpa gave me."

"I don't need no..."

_**Here's the key to my car**_

"Here's the key to my car. It's brand new. _**Honest**_!"

"Now, that I'll take.

_**Mister give it a whirl**_

_**But please don't take the girl."**_

"Mister, you can give it a whirl, but I am begging you, please don't take the girl."

With that, the man left the couple alone. After making sure each other was okay and not injured, the couple began the long walk home.

_**Same old boy**_

_**Same sweet girl**_

_**Five years down the road**_

Five Years Later

It had been five years since that day at the movies. Johnny and Robin had gotten married two years later. It was a beautiful wedding. They had invited all of their friends from Hogwarts, including a few of their favorite professors: Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, and Panoma Sprout. They also invited every member of their families that would come.

Robin's father, Robert, nearly cried as he walked his only daughter down the aisle. Of course, he was happy that Robin had found someone who would love and take care of her for the rest of her life, but in a way, he felt like he was losing his baby girl.

_**There's going to be a little one and she says it's time to go**_

Three years later, Johnny came home from work at the Ministry of Magic to find Robin sitting on the couch smiling a smile so bright, that it lit up the whole room. He could not imagine what could have happened to have made his beautiful wife so happy.

"Honey, what has gotten you so happy?" he asked.

"Well, you know how I have been kind of feeling sick for the last few weeks? Throwing up, and just feeling like shit nearly every day."

"Yeah. You said you were going to go to the doctor today."

"I did. Guess what the doctor said." Robin was nearly bursting at the seams about something.

"How about you just tell me, so that we will both know what is making you look like you are going to burst?"

"Well, what have we both been wanting since we got married?"

"Robin? Are you finally pregnant?" Johnny asked.

"You got it in one!"

"Oh, my goodness! How far along are you? When is the baby due?" Johnny had picked her up and was swinging her around.

"I am due around June 12. The doctor said I am around two and a half months along." It was such happy news for the young couple, that neither of them could stop smiling, or laughing for a long time.

One day, about two weeks before Robin's due date, her friend, Rebecca, from down the street, gave them a baby shower. Johnny and Robin got nearly everything they would need for their baby, who they had found out was going to be a little boy.

The night before Robin was supposed to go into labor, her water broke. She woke Johnny up.

"Johnny, I think it is time. If I am not mistaken, my water just broke on me."

They got to the hospital, just as Robin's contractions became two minutes apart. The hospital staff rushed her into the delivery room, but they made Johnny wait outside.

_**Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave**_

_**'cause his momma's fading fast and Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed**_

About an hour later, the doctor came out to talk to Johnny.

"Johnny, I have some good news, and I have some bad news."

"What is it, Doc?"

"The baby was born as healthy as could be. There is not a single problem with him. However, I don't think Robin is going to make it. She has lost too much blood. I am so very sorry, Johnny."

When the doctor left, Johnny fell down onto his knees and he began to pray.

_**"Take the very breath you gave me**_

_**Take the heart from my chest**_

_**I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me**_

_**Make this my last request**_

_**Take me out of this world**_

_**God, please don't take the girl**_

"Take the very breath you have given me away. Take my beating heart out of my chest. Let me take her place. This last request is all I ask. Let me be the one to go. But, God, I am begging and I am pleading. Please don't take the girl from me."

_**Johnny's daddy**_

_**Was taking him fishin'**_

_**When he was eight years old.**_

Eight Years Later

Robin had indeed died the night their son was born. Johnny decided to name him Johnathon Robin. He raised the boy with such love and care over the years that no one could say the boy was not loved.

On the boy's eighth birthday, Johnny decided to take his son fishing. As they left the house, Johnny had the feeling that, somehow, history was going to repeat itself. He did not know when. He did not know how. He just knew that it was.

**The lyrics are by Tim McGraw and are in bold, italic font.**


End file.
